The Only One
by dreamerinfic
Summary: This bit of romantic angst takes place after School Reunion. Rose deals with the realization that she is not the Doctor's first companion. She challenges him to tell her why she's different and to show her how he feels.


**Title: **The Only One

**Author: **onewhodreams

**Rating: **PG

**Characters: **Doctor/Rose

**Spoilers: **None

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Doctor Who…the BBC does.

**Story Summary: **This bit of romantic angst takes place after School Renuion. Rose deals with the realization that she is not the Doctor's first companion. She challenges him to tell her why she's different and to show her how he feels.

"Rose," the Doctor prompted, trying to draw her in to conversation.

She merely sat, unresponsive and unyielding.

He knelt before her in supplication, " Please, Rose. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Her eyes flashed as she finally met his gaze, "But you did."

"But I didn't mean to," he insisted.

"You never mean to," she retorted angrily. "Why didn't you ever tell me I wasn't the only one? Why didn't you ever tell me about Sarah Jane or any of the others?"

He shook his head sadly and a turned away, "Because they're gone, it's in the past."

"What happens when I'm gone then?"

The Doctor looked down at the floor, refusing to answer her.

"Doctor," she prompted, "What happens when I'm a part of your past? Will you never think about me, never talk about me, never remember me at all?"

"It's not…It's not like that with you."

"Why not?" Rose asked, reaching out to touch him on the shoulder, but dropping her hand before she made contact.

He raised sad eyes to hers, not quite meeting her gaze, "We're…You…We're different."

Rose lowered her voice and put her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "How are we different," she asked earnestly.

A pained expression crossed his face, "Because I…I…Rose, I can't."

"Say it, Doctor," She insisted, bringing her face close to his.

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He was unable to form the words. As he closed his eyes his mind focused on Rose, he opened his mouth again. "Rose Tyler, I…I…"

"What Doctor?" She breathed the question onto his lips, close enough now to feel his ragged breath on her face.

With a frustrated groan he touched his lips to hers. Rose leaned in, slipped her tongue into his mouth and deepened the kiss. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair and she pulled him closer.

His hands came up between them, pushing at her shoulders he broke the kiss and pulled away.

A hurt, rejected look crossed Rose's face. She bit her lip and stepped back, "What?" she breathed, not quite sure anymore what she was asking.

The Doctor rose to his feet and turned to walk away from her, from their conversation, from his feelings. Rose reached out and grabbed his arm, her nails digging into the pinstriped sleeve of his suit.

"Oh no you don't. Don't you run away from this. What just happened between us? That was…something."

"Yes it was…something," the Doctor replied without turning around.

Rose grasped his jacket with her other hand, pulling him around to face her, "Did you ever have that something with any of those other companions?"

"No, only you. Please, please believe that, Rose. You're the only one I've ever…ever…"

"Loved," she finished for him. "Is that what you were going to say, Doctor?"

The silence stretched between them. Rose took a step forward and he took a step back. She looked up into his face and was greeted by a desolate, lonely look that she knew too well, though he did his best to keep it hidden beneath false bravado and childlike excitement.

She reached a hand towards him and touched his cheek. He didn't even blink. His skin felt cool under her touch. Suddenly he seemed so alien to her…and so far away.

"Doctor?" she said softly, prompting him to answer her question, though she already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I can't, Rose. I just can't."

"But what about the others…could you with them?" The question tumbled from her lips before she could stop herself.

"No," he replied with a brief, sorrowful shake of his head.

"I know we're different…and I know you care about me. That's all I need. I don't need you to say it." She reached out to touch his cheek again. He sighed and leaned into her palm.

She leaned forward and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, her hand stroking his cheek as she tangled her other hand in his already mussed hair.

The Doctor gave himself up to the kiss, to the feel of her hands on him, her lips on his. As his hands went around her waist the past melted away. His other companions had never touched this place in him, never brought him to the edge of this dangerous abyss. There was only one. Only one who could make him feel this way, only one who could make him feel that most human of emotions…His Rose.


End file.
